1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans, and more particularly to interchangeable decorative ceiling fan blades and an adapter for easy attachment and replacement of the blades on a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Given the high energy cost of air conditioning, individuals have increasingly sought to reduce such costs by installing ceiling fans to provide air circulation at a much more modest cost than air conditioning. However, ceiling fans are often unsightly eyesores, and are difficult and dangerous to clean. Furthermore, in strong winds such as a hurricane, ceiling fan blades act as sails which can damage the fan and possibly injure people and destroy property.
Typically, fan blades are bland in character in an attempt by the manufacturer to match every possible decor. Nevertheless, individuals have attempted to install decorative ceiling fans and blades to liven their surroundings. Replacement fan blades are available, but selection is extremely limited. Should an individual desire to replace fan blades, the holes of the replacement blades must match the hole arrangement of the support arms of the fan. Therefore, many types of blades are needed just to provide replacements for the different fans. While custom manufacture of blades is an option, it is prohibitively expensive for most users.
Decorative ceiling fans and decorative component parts are well known in the prior art. One such ceiling fan is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,614 which issued to Hoyt on Aug. 26, 1980, and discloses a combined ceiling fan cover plate and blade connectors which have a leaf-like appearance.
Another similar invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,124 which issued to Pearce on Aug. 8, 1995. The invention disclosed is a ceiling fan with blades in the shape of an airplane propeller, with a decorative decal of a fighter plane which attaches to a ceiling, giving the appearance of an airplane dive-bombing in the room. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,513 which issued to Junkin et al. on Jun. 15, 1993 discloses a ceiling fan blade that comprises fabric suspended by a tubular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,464 which issued to Lee on Oct. 17, 1995, discloses a blade mounting device for a ceiling fan. The device comprises a plurality of brackets, with a plurality of decorative inserts which have various configurations, profiles and colors. Only the inserts themselves are interchangeable, and the fan blades still require a significant amount of labor to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,205 which issued to Conklin, Jr. on Nov. 28, 1995, discloses a decorative ceiling fan blade removably mounted on a ceiling fan. A decorative sheet may be applied to an adhesive layer on the underside of the blade. Additionally, the blade has a plurality of openings positioned in three groupings, in order to accommodate a variety of threaded openings on a fan support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,094 which issued to Davis, Jr. et al. on Jan. 23, 1996, discloses a ceiling fan blade mounting bracket and support arms providing two fan blade support points, for reinforcing mounting of fan blades to the motor. These brackets do not provide for the easy removal of fan blades.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an interchangeable fan blade system is desired to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.